Two Archers a Red-Head and a Bird
by Thunderstrike16
Summary: (6th Story in Super-Avengers Series) With Oliver's friends and family taken by Prometheus, he needs all the help he could get to get them back. But with the Flash and Legends unavailable, he will have to reach out for some help from another universe. AU of Arrow Season 5 finale
1. 2A & A RH Intro

**I just wanted to get this one out of the way, and I'll have the first official chapter after the intro out sometime after I post a couple of chapter for A Kryptonian's Shield and The Scarlet Spider. It all depends.**

**Hope you enjoy the intro. I tried to make it sound like how the show does it.**

* * *

_"My name is Oliver Queen. After 5 years in hell, I returned with only one goal - to save my city. Today, I fight my war on two fronts. By day I lead Star City as its Mayor. But by night, I am someone else. I am something else. I am the Green Arrow._

_But, for the past couple of months my team and I have been battling a new enemy named Prometheus, who seems to be always one step ahead of us. It wasn't until recently we found out the identity to be District Attorney Adrian Chase. Chase has now kidnapped my friends and family to make me suffer. He has allies, and so do I. Not only from this universe, but from another as well. And they are the Avengers."_

* * *

**Well as you can tell, a couple of members of the Avengers will be helping Oliver out with getting Chase and rescuing everyone. And yes, Nyssa, Malcolm, and Slade will help Oliver as well.**

**I know it's obvious, but who do you think will be helping Oliver?**

**Till next time.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I decided to post this chapter early. I also have finals coming up so I won't be able to write anything for a bit. I got this story idea from Writersblock039, you should read what the author has, it's pretty good.**

**To answer your questions:**

**ravenx1988: Ask and you shall receive.**

**TheHoodedAssassin: Way ahead of you.**

**lizasandorthien1: Thanks!**

**mmat: No... I'm not sure. **

**Flashraven: Glad to have you reading this. Yeah, I know it was obvious, but I just wanted to see if anyone figured it out. **

**rmarcano321: I'm sorry he won't. Yeah I'm a fan of the Arrowverse, mainly Supergirl. I don't remember Artemis being in Arrow.**

**Enjoy the chapter and I own none of the content.**

* * *

**Finding Help**

Oliver Queen had better birthdays, heck even better days. Which were mainly pre-Lian Yu, which spoke for how his life was right now.

But today wasn't looking pretty good either.

Damn Chase to hell, preferably to actual hell instead of Lian Yu.

The latter seemed like a vacation.

So far everyone had been kidnapped by him, and now he had William, which stood to reason he took Samantha as well. It made his blood boil, this fight was between them, and he crossed the line by dragging his son into all of this.

That meant he wasn't going to hold back when he would try to rescue everyone. And he needed all the help he could get. Which would include Malcolm Merlyn, and under normal circumstances he wouldn't work with him, but he was Thea's father after all. He needed all the help he could get, and he didn't have time to complain about it.

Once they helped Chase escape from ARGUS custody, the alternative was to allow everyone to die. Oliver and Malcolm returned to the liar, they got to work on trying to find where Chase's helicopter went.

"Chase's helicopter flew to an abandoned airfield in Dawn Valley, Utah. Then five minutes later, this aircraft took off from the same field a vector of 2-7-0, due west." Oliver said as they looked at the monitor.

"That would take him back to Star City. Chase seemed smarter than that." Malcolm said with a frown.

Oliver nodded and said, "I'm trying to track the plane, but It's not easy without Felicity."

"The night of the Undertaking, some of my associates, especially those who were on the wrong end of your bow, thought that the Hood had computer skills." Malcolm pointed out.

"I had good hardware and a specific purpose." Oliver admitted. "Chase turned off the transponder on the plane. Luckily, Felicity has access to a Keyhole Satellite that can track the heat signature of any aircraft in the world."

"Impressive."

"Have to get lucky." Oliver said, as he tapped his fingers on the desk, impatiently waiting for a signal.

His attention was taken away when another computer started to beep.

"Are you expecting someone?" Malcolm looked at Oliver with a frown.

Oliver confirmed this by saying, "Yes, I am. Because Chase is working with at least Black Siren, Evelyn Sharp, Talia al Ghul, and whatever army she's currently controlling."

Malcolm chuckled, and smugly said," So you called in reinforcements. If I wasn't such a confident individual, my ego might be bruised."

Oliver braced himself for what was going to happen next and said," Malcolm, your ego is what I'm gonna need you to keep in check."

Malcolm frowned and said," Why? Who did you reach out to?"

His question was answered as the elevator doors opened, and Nyssa, who was fully equipped, and had her bow in hand, walked out of it.

"Husband." Nyssa greeted, and Oliver nodded in greeting.

Nyssa's gaze went to the not so happy Malcolm Merlyn," Mr. Merlyn. I assume you still have no title."

"No." Malcolm bluntly said to Oliver.

"Malcolm." Oliver said with a sigh as he turned to him.

"I will not work with her."

"I told you." Nyssa pointedly said to Oliver.

"I'd sooner slice her throat." Malcolm added.

"Try to, you mean." Nyssa shot back with a glare.

"Malcolm, you said you were willing to do whatever it takes to get Thea back. So here we are!" Oliver said with a tone that left no room for an argument.

"Fine." Malcolm begrudgingly said. "But does she know?"

Nyssa walked closer to the two, her eyes narrowed and said," Know what, Mr. Merlyn?"

Malcolm gave her mocking smile and said," One of the people we are up against is your sister."

Nyssa stared at Malcolm for a moment, sighed and then looked at Oliver with a pointed look.

"Nyssa, I wanted to explain it to you in person." Oliver began to explain, but stopped when the monitor he was working on previously, started to beep.

"We have Chase's C-130." Oliver announced, and Malcolm and Nyssa moved closer to take a look.

"Flew out over the coast, banked southerly twelve degrees… which means…"

Oliver saw the coordinates with a look of disbelief. Out of all the places Chase could've gone, he had to choose that place.

"Which means?" Nyssa prompted for an answer.

Oliver swallowed, had a resigned look and said, "I know where he's taking them."

A whooshing sound was heard, and a blue portal appeared in the room. Malcolm and Nyssa were about to reach for their weapons, but Oliver stopped them.

Oliver was expecting Barry to zoom into the room, but he didn't expect Cisco to teleport in… along with someone who had a red, blue and black costume that looked too bright for his taste. It also looked to be Spider themed as well.

"Cisco? I asked for Barry, and who's this?" Oliver asked.

The costumed man held his hand out to Oliver and said," Spider-Man, at your service. You must be Oliver that Barry talked about. Although I don't know these two are."

Malcolm raised a brow at him, and simply said," Malcolm Merlyn."

"Nyssa al Ghul."

The man seemed to have blinked under his mask and said," Huh, you both remind me of some people I know. Also, I have to say Oliver, this lair is pretty cool."

"I was the one who designed it." Cisco proudly said.

The man looked at Cisco and said in an impressed tone," Dude, nice work."

"Stop, we need to focus. Who are you?" Oliver said, as his patience was thin.

The man looked at Cisco, and he shrugged. The man then took off his mask, and the people who didn't know him were met with a man in his early twenties with brown messy hair.

"Real name is Peter Parker. I've been helping Barry with Central City. Which also brings us to why he isn't here." Peter said with slightly sad look.

"Which is?"

Cisco sighed miserably and said," Basically, he's trapped in the Speed Force, and we don't know how to get him out of it. it's a long story that I know you don't have the time for, but we knew you wanted to hear this in person."

Oliver let out a sigh of disbelief, and said in a slightly hopeful tone," What about the Legends? Any word from them?"

"No. I gave them the time and place. They haven't showed up or responded. But luckily, my friend here has a solution to your problem." Cisco said.

Peter smiled and said," We're pretty busy with some stuff at Central City. But, I know of some people who would be happy to help. Who are not from this Earth."

Oliver had a look of realization on his face when he figured out what he meant.

"What do you mean by that?" Nyssa asked.

"You should come with us for moment. I contacted the DEO beforehand." Peter said to Oliver.

Oliver looked at Cisco, who nodded. Oliver didn't know Peter at all, but if Cisco vouched for him, then he would have to take his word for it.

* * *

**So what do you guys think?**

**Besides Natasha and Clint, should I add someone else to help as well?**

**Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a year, but I feel like I have enough chapters for my other stories for to finally update this. I'm currently working on another chapter for A Kryptonian's Shield, if anyone is wondering. Also this story idea I got from another story called One Call Away by WritersBlock039. I'm not trying to copy their work, and we had a discussion about this, so they already know about this story.**

**Also, there will be slight spoilers for future content I have planned... you have been warned.**

**I own none of the content, it all goes back to their original owners.**

**8/7/20: Please disregard the author's note at the end.**

* * *

Cisco's breach then opened in a different room. Once the three of them came through, they were immediately met with weapons drawn on them. Cisco put his hands up, Oliver did as well, but halfway up, and he assessed the situation, he knew Cisco wouldn't lead him in a bad situation, but that didn't stop him from trying to figure how to get out of this, just in case. He then noticed Peter, who didn't have his hands up, but was relaxed. So he had to guess he knew where he was.

He was surprised when Peter took off his mask, and he had an easy going look and then said," Huh, this is some welcome party, Alex."

A woman with short brown hair, who Oliver guessed was Alex, walked through the Agents, and as soon as she recognized Peter, she ordered, "Everyone stand down! Their friendlies."

Once everyone did so, Peter did a mock salute and said," Hey Alex, sorry for that. But, you got my message right?"

Alex nodded and said," I did, but you should've been more specific on what type of help you needed, Peter."

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, and said, "Right, sorry, we're just strapped for time right now, and my friend Oliver here, is in a bit of a pickle. Oliver, this is Alex Danvers, head agent of the DEO, certified badass, and Kara's sister." Peter introduced.

Oliver offered her a small smile, shook her hand and said," Nice to meet you, Kara is a great person."

Alex sized him up, grinned and said," Yeah, Kara is one of the best. It's nice to meet one of her friends from another earth. Especially the one who could possibly go toe-to-toe with Clint."

"Who's Clint?" Oliver curiously asked.

Peter snickered and said," Man, I almost forgot. I'll explain in a second. So, is anyone available? Kara or Cap?"

Alex sighed, and said," I wish, she's currently on a mission with Steve. Tony and Rhodey are currently on business or a mission. Bette told us that she was back on Earth-1. And we're pretty busy here fixing everything up after the whole Daxam debacle. But, luckily, both Clint and Nat are available."

"Cool, when will they be here?"

"Right now, my fellow spider."

The group turned to see Natasha and Clint, decked out in their costumes, walking down the stairs. There was a also a third female, who was in a Tactical suit, with the most noticeable things was a gun holster on her right hip, and two batons on her back.

"Wow." Cisco breathed, as he looked at the Black Widow.

Peter leaned over to his friend, and said," Just a heads up, she could probably kill you a whole bunch of ways. She's like the Assassin's you dealt with on your earth." He then snickered when Cisco seemed to pale.

He walked over to his fellow Avenger's, and Natasha hugged him.

One he lets go he asked with a whisper," Hey I heard about what happened to you earlier. Are you ok?"

Natasha nodded and said," I'll be fine, thanks." Was all she said, even though Peter thought otherwise, and went over to Clint, and fist-bumped him.

"Great to see you guys, thanks for coming on short notice. And uh, who's this?" Peter said.

Clint shrugged, and said," We were in the neighborhood. And when a fellow Avenger calls, we answer. And this Bobbi Morse, she's going to help out as well."

Bobbi grinned at him, and said," Nice to meet you. Legolas has talked about you." She said as he held out her hand, and Peter shook it.

Peter snorted in amusement, but Clint gave them unamused looks. Stark was so going to pay for that dumb nickname.

Natasha rolled her eyes at her fellow Agents, and asked," So, what's this all about?"

Alex chimed in and said," I'm sure the conference room would provide some privacy."

As they walked over to it, Peter looked at Oliver, who was looking at the both of them. But he hid his snort when he noticed he was looking at Clint.

"He's an archer like you, if you hadn't noticed. He never misses a shot. Think you can take him on?"

Oliver glanced at him, and said," We'll see."

Once they were seated, Alex, Peter, and Cisco stepped out of the room, due to them knowing this was something was between Oliver, and the three Shield Agents.

"So, Peter and Alex said you needed our help. Care to explain." Natasha said.

Oliver sighed, feeling the past couple of days or was it hours? Catching up to him. He didn't know these people, but, if Cisco trusted Parker, who trusted these three, then he had no issue with them helping him.

"For the past year on my earth, my team, and I have been fighting a man name Prometheus. Over the course of this, he has been one step ahead of us, and seemed to know me at a personal level. It wasn't until recently that we learned that the identity was the District Attorney, named Adrian Chase. He wants revenge because I killed his father."

"Why did you kill his father?" Clint asked.

Oliver sighed once again, remembering his time as The Hood, and his early days of his Crusade. And how his ways of doing it was questionable, but was soon driven in a better path with the help of John, and Felicity. His mind briefly wondered if they and the others were all right, especially William. They had to be, Chase may be a psychopath, but he was smart, and he wouldn't kill anyone at random. So he was sure he was keeping them alive.

"It was during the early stages of my time as a vigilante. Something that I'll touch up on later, but his father was on a List I was following that my father gave me. A list of people who were corrupted, wronged many people, and brought my city into darkness. And my team and I have been dealing with them, and other threats since then."

Bobbi snorted, and said," Man, you almost sounded like a darker Captain America for a second. Continue."

Oliver gave her look, but then continued," To put it simply, he trained, researched me, he even went to an old teacher who taught me. After we ousted him as Prometheus, he took his plan into action, and kidnapped my friends, my team; and my family… even my son. He wants me to suffer."

Oliver was sorta surprised by their reactions. Their eyes darkened, and he could see how they were controlling their emotions, but with their eyes, he could tell they were mad. Oliver didn't want to assume, but it looked like they may have personal experience regarding something like this. And another thing he noticed was that woman, Bobbi, seemed to be holding onto the table, and if she had powers, she would've bent or broke it. Clint then placed his hand on her shoulder, and she relaxed.

"When do we get this bastard?" Clint coolly said.

"You wanted our help, then you'll get our help. We promise we'll do everything in our power to help." Natasha said in an even tone.

"Yeah, he has no right to take it this far. If this son of a bitch wants a fight, then we'll give it to him." Bobbi firmly said.

Oliver felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. And he couldn't be more relieved.

He then got up, and said," Let's get a move on then."

* * *

Back at the lair, Malcolm and Nyssa saw another breach open. Oliver came back with Cisco, and Peter, but they were followed by two more people, a man and a woman. From the looks of it, they had gear on that made them look lethal, the man had a bow in his hand, and had a quiver full of arrow on his back. While the first woman had pistols on her hips, and some type of gauntlets on her wrists. And the third one had a holster on her right hip, and batons on her back. The former two had neutral looks, while the latter was looking around, and she had a small grin.

"Well, I can say with a certain fact that I can cross 'traveling to a different Universe' off my Bucket List." She said.

Clint smirked at her and said," Yeah, I have to agree."

"So who are you three?" Malcolm asked.

"Clint Barton, Hawkeye."

"Bobbi Morse, you can also call me Mockingbird."

"Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. And you two are?"

"Malcolm Merlyn."

"Nyssa al Ghul. Daughter of the Demon."

Bobbi raised a brow, and asked," Real name or title?"

Nyssa smirked and said," The latter."

Cisco opened up a breach and said," Good luck you guys."

"Yeah, good luck. Also, remember to use that device I told you about." Peter said, and they both took their leave.

Clint then looked at Oliver, and said," So, where are we headed?"

* * *

A couple of hours later, the group had taken a small plane, and was close to the destination.

"Why would you adversary bring them here?" Nyssa asked, she sat in the copilot seat, while Malcolm, Bobbi, Clint, and Natasha were behind them.

"For that matter, how did he even know about this place?" Malcolm asked.

"Well, from what I got from this psycho so far, he wants to make Oliver suffer. What better place than one your familiar with, and have some history behind it." Natasha said.

"I take it you have experience?" Nyssa curiously asked.

Natasha glanced at her, and said," Something like that."

"Talia probably told him. She researched me, and she told him everything." Oliver explained.

Clint saw how Nyssa reacted to the name Talia, and said," I take it you and this Talia have a history?"

"She's my sister. We're not on the best of terms."

"Well, it's pretty obvious, considering she decided to ally herself with this Chase guy. And I take it, that's where we're headed," Bobbi asked, as the the plane descended, everyone got a view of their destination. One that Oliver had been stranded on for five years, and had been through hell because of it.

Lian Yu.

* * *

Felicity gasped, as sunlight assaulted her vision when the bag was removed from her head. And she was then shoved to the ground. She felt cuffs being fastened onto her wrists, and she soon heard grunts and groans when she got her bearings back. She was relieved to see Diggle, Thea, Quentin, Curtis, and a girl in her teens that had Asian features, who she had known for the past couple months, Artemis Crock Queen, were with her as well, and they were all chained together. She didn't see the others, so who knows where they were, and if they were even alive.

"Diggle? Felicity?" Curtis said in both disbelief and relief.

"We're ok. You okay?" She asked the others.

"We're fine. A little north of pissed off, though." Quentin angrily said.

"Rene, Dinah. Where are they?" John asked as he looked at everyone and around.

"They're not with us." Thea said.

"Well, that sure helps." Artemis grumbled.

"Relax!" Chase taunted, as he made his entrance with both Black Siren, and Evelyn Sharp with him. "Enjoy the weather!" He said with a chuckle.

Everyone glared at him, Artemis in particular was giving him a very nasty look at the man who killed her mom.

"Ms. Smoak. Ms. Crock, how are you doing?"

"Get me out of these handcuffs, I'll show you." Artemis growled.

"Has anybody ever told you how much you suck at life?" Curtis angrily said.

Two black-clad Assassin's put their swords to both Artemis and Curtis's throats. Curtis visibly swallowed, but the both of them didn't relax.

"No. Care to be the first." Chase said with a raised eyebrow, daring him to say anything further.

"Why are we here?" Thea asked.

Artemis didn't know where they were, but from the looks of it, her half-sister, and Diggle seemed to know.

"So you recognize this place. That's good." He said, and started to walk off.

"Oliver's going to come for us." Thea said.

"Yeah, I'm counting on it, sis."

Artemis gave Thea a look and said," I don't think he would have all of this muscle, just for show. He's using us bait. To draw Oliver out."

"The numbers aren't exactly in his favor." Quentin said.

"He's faced worse odds before." Felicity reassured.

"Yeah, I've only known him for a couple of months. But I have faith he'll get us out of this." Artemis said.

"True, but, he usually had help from Felicity, John, Roy, Laurel, and Thea. The rest of us." Curtis countered.

"Curtis is right. Oliver can't do this alone." Diggle had to unfortunately admit.

Artemis had to concede to that as well. She had only known her half-brother for a couple of months, and she had seen what he could do. But he was only human, and he needed help when he needed it. And considering the people who normally did it were currently hostages, she could only hope he had found some help.

* * *

Oliver opened the door to the Argus prison that was on the island, with a duffel bag over his shoulder. He closed the door, and let the bag drop on the floor. As he approached the cell he was heading to, he let out a deep breath, a little in disbelief on what he was about to do.

"I need your help." He simply said.

The occupant of the cell chuckled, and Slade Wilson faced him and said," Hey kid, I'm glad you came back."

* * *

**I know, you guys are shocked, I was thinking about it, and adding Peter was a last minute thought. Which allowed made me change the title of this story. If you guys want me to keep it how I originally had it, then please let me know. **

**And as you can tell, yes, I did add a version of Artemis in this from Young Justice. I actually had this thought for a while, but the basics of this version of her is this. Oliver's father had an affair with Artemis's mom, and he kept it secret, and also supported them a little bit. Paula didn't tell Artemis this, and during the events of season 5, Chase found out about this, he killed Paula, and Artemis found a letter written by her mom revealing the affair, and if anything happened to her, then she should go straight the Queen's. So she did, and she's now part of the family, and team, and took Evelyn's code name.**

**I'll go into more detail about this later, I'm planning on making a one-shot about her. And if your wondering, she is portrayed or looks like Lana Condor.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Before we continue I just want to give you all an update on the story. So yeah, I changed the name, and switched Peter with someone else. When I was first writing this, I thought about having Bobbi in this, due to this version of her being the sister-in-law to Clint, and sister to Laura, so she has worked with both Clint and Natasha before. If any of you are new to this piece of info, then please read my previous story 'Meet the Barton's', which covers this.**

**So that's it for if anyone is confused, please enjoy the new chapter.**

**I own none of the content.**

* * *

_The name of the island they found me on is Lian Yu. It's Mandarin for purgatory._

Slade got onto his feet, and he cautiously approached Oliver, and asked," What brought you back to the island?"

Oliver approached the cell, unlocked it, and said," Like I said. I need your help."

"What the hell's going on here?" A voice said.

Oliver turned around to the ARGUS guard approaching, and said," We have a problem, and I need you to get off the island."

The guard stood his ground, and said," I'm not going anywhere. And nether is he."

"I'm taking him, and I'm taking Digger Harkness. There's an ARGUS supply boat that is docked on the eastern shore. You take it, and you go."

"I'm not abandoning my post."

For future reference, Oliver did give him a warning, and said," Suit yourself."

He then punched him across the face, and the guard landed on the ground with thud, and he was knocked unconscious. Oliver then heard the door open, and turned around to see Slade letting himself out of the cell. Oliver let out a breath, as he approach his former… or current friend. He was taking a bit of a risk by even remotely asking him for help, but he was desperate. And from the looks of it, Slade seemed different, not Mirakuru different, but something else entirely.

Slade was still giving Oliver a look of caution, and asked," Would you like to explain what's going on?"

"I'd like to talk about you for a minute. You seem…"

"What, in possession of all my marbles? The Mirakuru wore off a long time ago, kid. I mean, I remember everything that had happened. I'm not trying to escape that… but it feels like some bad dream."

Oliver nodded, from the tone of his voice, he was remorseful. Under normal circumstances, a normal person would've been angry with what the things Slade did. But Oliver wasn't normal, a small part of Oliver still felt anger for what Slade had done. But at the end of the day, he knew it was his own fault, with what had happened to Shado. And he couldn't blame Slade for all the things he put him through, especially killing his mother, it was the side-effects of the Mirakuru that put them both in that situation in the first place.

"Now, regardless of my sanity… why do you want to help me, after everything I've done?"

"There is a man here on the island, named Adrian Chase. He's holding my friends and my family hostage, including Thea, a sister I just found out about, Artemis… and my son."

"Since when do you have a son?"

"Slade, are you gonna help me or not?"

Slade gave him a look, and said," I think I I'm stating the obvious when I say I killed your mother, and for that alone, you should've killed me."

Maybe, what's happening now is the reason I didn't." Oliver then walked closer, took a flash drive out of his pocket, handed it to Slade, and said," This is all the intel that I've been able to gather on your son Joe, including his present whereabouts."

Slade stared at the flash drive in shock and disbelief, and said," Are you offering to help me find my son?"

Oliver went to the duffle bag he brought, dug through it, and pulled out a mask, and said," I want us to find both of our sons."

Slade thought about it a moment, he then took the orange and mask from Oliver, looked at him, and said," You and me, kid. Like old times."

* * *

As the small group waited for Oliver, they were busy securing the perimeter, and unloading everything off the plane. Malcolm was getting stuff with Natasha, and said," So, how does Oliver know you three?"

"Well, we've never met him personally until today. Clint and I heard about him from a close friend of ours, and it's been mainly praise, and slight teasing. She said that Clint could go toe-to-toe in a Archery competition against him."

Clint snorted from where he was, and said," Please, I can totally beat him."

Nyssa thought otherwise, and said," I doubt it. But anything could happen."

"Our other friend, Peter, who you met earlier, told us as well. And we can tell he good a guy, and if he needed our help, then we were going to help."

Nyssa nodded, seeing that she didn't need to probe any further for now. She then looked at Malcolm, who hadn't really spoken to her, she knew the reason, even though it was something that benefited them at the end.

"You know, if we're going to fight side by side, you're going to have to at least speak with me."

"I know. It's awful." Malcolm said sarcastically.

Both Avengers, and Shield Agent, looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Pity. By now, I thought you'd realized that by disbanding the League of Assassins, I freed us both." Nyssa said, as she walked over to Malcolm, to speak to him directly.

Natasha seemed to be thinking about that part. It sounded similar to something from her past. As she was thinking, and remembering a bit of her past, Clint was looking at her in concern, knowing what she was thinking about. As well as Bobbi, she didn't have the same relationship with Natasha like Clint had. But they were friends and she was actually one of the few people who knows about Natasha's past.

"Are you looking for applause? Clapping is a little more difficult for me these days." Malcolm said, as he held up his hand, which, upon closer inspection, was actually a prosthetic.

"How did you get that?" Bobbi asked.

Malcolm looked at him, and said," Oliver did it."

Before the others could comment, they heard footsteps approaching, and saw Oliver, who was approaching with Slade and Digger.

"Have you offloaded the supplies?"

"Most. Guns and ammo are still on the plane. By the way, what do you need an RPG for?" Malcolm asked.

"And may we ask, who are these two?" Clint asked.

Oliver opened up the case that held his suit, and said, "Digger Harkness, and Slade Wilson. Well, like I said. Chase has Talia, an army of her students, Evelyn Sharp, and a Metahuman. I have no interest in this being a fair fight."

"What's the power for the enhanced?" Natasha asked.

"Sonic Scream."

Nyssa gave both men look, and said," Is that why you released the animals from their cages?"

"Oh come on, luv. This is no way to start a new friendship. One that I would love to start with them." Digger said, as he eyed Natasha and Bobbi.

Bobbi merely gave him a raised eyebrow, and then glanced at Natasha. Nat then walked up to him, she seemed to give him a pleasant smile and then said," Continue what you're doing. And I'll guarantee you won't be walking later, or have the ability to have kids. And I'll allow both Bobbi and Nyssa to finish the job."

Nyssa smirked at her, looked at Clint and Bobbi, and said," I like her."

Clint snorted and said," Yeah, she has that affect on people."

"It's one of the reasons why we keep her." Bobbi joked.

Natasha smirked, and said," Appreciate it."

"All right, that's enough. Let's offload the rest of the gear-"

Before Oliver could finish, there was a loud noise, something that sounded like something was launched.

The sound of something flying through the air was heard, and was coming closer. Everyone caught of a sight of a rocket in the air, and before anyone could blink, Clint had already notched an arrow, and fired. The arrow hit the rocket, and it exploded in midair. Everyone, with the exception of Nat and Bobbi, were slightly shocked by that, and looked at the archer in question.

Clint shrugged, and said," Easy shot."

"And that's why we keep him around as well." Natasha said with a small smile.

"Huh, nice aim. May be better than yours, kid." Slade said to Oliver.

Natasha looked to where the Rocket came from, and said," Well, if they have that kind of firepower. I think we're gonna need to know just how many we're dealing with. Do you access to that satellite Peter mentioned?"

Oliver raised a brow, and said, " Satellite?"

Clint got a tablet out of a small case, and said," Yeah, apparently Parker convinced his friends back at Central City to allow us to use one of their satellite's for this occasion."

He then activated it, the screen showed it loading for a second, and it then showed an aerial view scan of the island.

"Got it. There are numerous heat signatures across the island. I count four signatures about a mile west, with a few more near them. With the largest concentration located further inland, in what appears to be a church like building. So it's safe to say that is our Castle Greyskull. And one more that is located on the eastern side, in a boat."

Bobbi looked at it, and said," Anything else, like bomb signatures or anything?"

"Oh there are bombs, this place was used by the Japanese Military during World War 2. There are landmines all over the island. The problem is, you need to be extra careful walking. And also any traps the kid placed while he and I were here." Slade said.

Clint glanced at him, and said," Well, I have a good eye, so I can probably spot them. And from the looks of it, that's it. All we have to do is get the hostages, and kick some ass."

Bobbi looked at what he was seeing, she had noticed the brief look Clint had, she was sure Natasha saw it, and hoped the others didn't. She saw what he saw, and she was glad she was good at keep a straight face. They would have to tell Oliver this, as soon as he got back, and then he'll tell everyone else. They weren't planning on too themselves, because they didn't know the others that well, and didn't know where their true allegiances lie. Bobbi then motioned for Natasha to look, and she did. The others didn't notice or or question it, and if they did, then they didn't do anything.

Oliver nodded, and said," Well, I'm going to suit up. Get the rest of the supplies from the plane. And keep anyone from fighting." He said, and walked off.

Natasha eyes Slade and Digger and said," So, how do you both fit into all of this? How do you know Oliver?"

Slade answered by saying," Helped him during his first years on the island. We became brothers, but, something happened, that caused some issues later on."

"And that something was going on a rampage in Star City, while he was on drug, and he also killed Oliver's mother." Nyssa added.

Natasha then looked at Digger, and said," And what did you do? Kill his puppy?"

"Naw, wanted to kill his friends wife. Worked for her, but killed my team. Wanted payback. Nearly blew up Star City as well. I'm just here because he said I could walk." Digger said with an uncommitted shrug.

Bobbi sighed, and said," So, this little group is made up of three secret agents/assassin's from another earth, two people who hold a grudge against each other, one former drugged up armored mercenary type, and... What exactly is your theme?"

"Boomerangs, luv. Although mine are sharp enough to get someone right in the jugular." Digger said.

Nat leaned over to Clint, and said," I honestly don't know which team has more issues, this one, or ours." She said, and Clint snorted.

Oliver then came back in his suit, and said," Alright, let's go. Clint, from your look of the map, what do you think is the best course of action.

"In a minute, Bobbi and I need to talk to you in private about something."

Oliver raised a brow, but complied, and walked over to them. And they were far enough so everything, with the exception of Natasha, who already knew, from hearing.

Clint showed Oliver the tablet, and said," Well, looks like this Chase guy is going for an all or nothing type of play. Apparently there are explosives here that could level the entire island."

Oliver was momentarily shocked, which then turned to anger. He couldn't believe... no he could believe the son of a bitch could go this far.

Oliver gritted his teeth, and said, "What? You mean he-"

"Whether he wins or loses, he got this place ready to blow. And from what you told us about him earlier, we need to bring him in alive, and hopefully unconscious. Cause he's crazy enough to go down in flames, while taking you, and everyone else with him. So, I think he has a dead man switch that lights the fireworks when he dies, which he hopes by your hands, to help prove his very twisted logic and points. Basically him saying you failed to protect everyone you cared for, and the irony is that its your fault." Bobbi said.

Oliver blinked at her assessment, finding what she said to be plausible and accurate.

"How did you-"

Bobbi smirked and said," I'm good at analyzing things, especially people. Also you should probably tell everyone else, besides Harkness, I have a bad feeling about him."

Oliver nodded, and said," I'll make sure to do that once we find the first hostages. I have a plan for that."

* * *

As the group moved, Oliver was using the tablet Clint had, he had one already, but considering he got that from Parker, who was working everyone in Central City, he felt inclined to use that one.

The RPG that was almost took out the plane came from over there, and the call from my son originated just west of here."

"Well, we know where the hostages are, but he could be in either place." Digger said.

"Or neither, this is a large island." Slade said.

"Not to mention the fact that this Chase guy is smart, and you said he was always one step of ahead of you and your team. So there's a possibility that those signatures we saw earlier, could've been altered." Natasha said.

"Might as well check them. I'll go to the RPG sight." Malcolm said.

"I'll accompany you as well." Nyssa said.

"Oh, it's almost like you don't trust me, Nyssa." Malcolm quipped.

Bobbi rolled her eyes, and said," I'll go with you. Verbal spars could lead to something the both of you will regret."

"Fine, and stay on comms ." Oliver said.

Both teams split up, and Bobbi was taking the rear, while Malcolm and Nyssa were ahead of her.

"So, from my limited time with you. I take it, you aren't on good terms with your daughter, Thea was it? But you still love her enough, to ally yourself with people you clearly don't like. Your hoping this will hopefully start a new relationship between you too."

Malcolm would've ignored her, but considering he had to trust these people, and the fact she was right, he decided to talk, "Pretty much, I've done a lot of things over the years. But not having a good relationship with her is one that I regret. I am hoping this whole thing will allow us to mend some bridges."

"That is actually pretty noble of you." Nyssa admitted.

"Well, that's a good step in the right direction. I'm pretty sure Thea won't appreciate it at first, but I think she will in time."

Malcolm let the words sink in, and he found himself agreeing with her.

"Also, I wasn't sure if we could trust this information with that Harkness guy and Wilson, but… apparently Chase has this whole island rigged to blow."

Both Malcolm and Nyssa, stopped, turned towards her, and both said," What?"

* * *

Back with the others, Oliver was taking the lead, with Natasha, Slade and Harkness behind him. Clint was farther behind, due to him saying 'he preferred to keep an eye on things from a distance'.

"So, why do they get weapons, but I don't?" Harkness asked.

"I trust them, more than you." Was Oliver's answer.

For Slade, he knew their relationship was strained, but Oliver hoped Slade and him could get back on better terms. While for Clint, Natasha, and Bobbi, even though he just met them, he felt like he could trust them. They were friends of Kara's, and he trusted her, so he decided to give them the benefit of the doubt for now. While for Harkness, considering what he attempted do back when he was in Star City, and his lack of empathy for Harkness, then he didn't trust him in the slightest.

"Didn't he kill your mother? And didn't you just meet these three?" Harkness asked.

Oliver spun around, and glared at him, and said," You listen to me very carefully. You help me take down Chase, you walk. You screw with me even a little bit, and I will put you right back into that hole." Oliver growled.

Harkness didn't look phased by the threat, and said," Just the gun, that's all I'm saying."

"Consider it probationary for now.

"Kid. I see movement." Slade said as he called ahead.

The three of them walked over to him, and Slade pointed just beyond the tree line. There was four cages there, and Natasha herself squinted when she saw the occupants. One of the caught her eye, due to looking slightly familiar, and it was only made apparent when they all got closer, out of the tree line.

Caitlin Frost had been sending reports and info regarding her time on Earth-1, so beforehand, she, Clint, and Bobbi had a vague idea on what the world was like. One part in particular was that she looked at the people Caitlin had mentioned, and did short bios on them. She did them for her friends in Central City, and also in Star City. So imagine her surprise when she found out that there was a Felicity Smoak-Stark or Felicity Smoak who was native to this Earth. Besides the name, another huge difference was that this Felicity was an adult, while the Felicity she knew was a teenager.

She had only admitted to Clint, and herself, that she had a soft spot for the blonde. And that had happened during her time as Natalie Rushman, when she was assigned to watch Stark during his whole close to dying adventure. The kid was a good hacker, and had immediately found out her real identity. Instead of ratting her out to her dad, she had chosen to befriending the redhead, and learning all she can about her. And also learn some of her moves, for self-defense purposes.

She had called her a badass, and hoped to stay in touch when she was reassigned, after the whole Hammer debacle. Which they ended up doing, and becoming good friends, much to the fake annoyance of Tony, and the approval of both Pepper and Rhodey. So it was safe to say that she would do anything for her, like she would do the same for Clint and his family.

So she was pretty pissed about this Felicity being a cage with a few others, even though she didn't know her, she still felt like she needed to help her.

She looked at Oliver's direction, and his eyesight seemed to be mainly focused on Felicity. But some of it was focused on the woman on the far left.

The group got out of the tree line, and went straight to the cages. Natasha wasn't stupid, the people guarding the cages were nearby, she didn't know where, but she knew Clint had them in his sights, and were watching everyone. And she had a feeling that Bobbi, Malcolm, and Nyssa weren't far behind.

"Oliver!" Felicity said with gasp.

"Keep your voice down." Slade said.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The other woman, who Natasha remembered was Thea, said angrily when she saw Slade.

"And who's she?" The girl with the Asian features, Artemis said.

Oliver went to the farthest left cage, who held Samantha, William's mom.

"Where's William?" Oliver asked.

Samantha shook her head, and said," I don't know. We got separated. Oliver, what is going on?"

"Why are they unguarded?" Slade commented as he looked around.

"It seems pretty obvious to me, mate." Harkness said.

Before anyone could react, some rustling was heard, and two people dropped to the ground. Oliver was about to reach for an arrow, and Natasha her gun, but Talia and Evelyn drew their own bow and gun, respectively, and pointed at them.

"It's a trap." Harkness finished, and he sounded relaxed.

Natasha had already pulled out her gun, and aimed it at him. She and the others were right about not trusting him, and once again her intuition was right.

"Let me guess, Chase gave you a better offer?"

Harkness smirked, and said," Pretty much, luv."

"Don't even think it, Oliver. Or your son loses his mother. And I would advise you, whoever you are, to lower your weapon." Talia said.

Natasha did so, and pretended to look a little bit defeated. She had to hold back a tiny grin though, due to knowing a certain someone was nearby.

Harkness then took out his gun from his coat, aimed it at Natasha, and said to Oliver," And don't worry about the gun, mate. Mr. Chase gave me this nice new one.

Evelyn then looked at Slade, and said, "Adrian said it would be pointless to reach out to you."

"Although, given this turn of events, perhaps you changed your mind?" Talia asked.

"What's it gonna be, Slade?" Harkness asked.

"Excuse me, I have something to say." Natasha said, as she waved her hand.

Everyone looked at her, waiting for her response.

"Did you happen to look at your surroundings? Cause these woods have some secrets."

No sooner had she said that, an arrow came out of the tree line, and knocked the gun that was in Evelyn's hand, and she yelped in pain. Oliver smirked, and with the extra time, he got closer to her, grabbed her wrist, twisted it, and threw her to the ground.

Natasha chose that time to do a kick, and knocked the gun out of Harkness's hand. He was about to throw a punch, but Nat caught it, and twisted it hard until she heard a snap. Harkness yelled in agony, and Natasha then punched him, knocking him out.

Natasha smirked and said, "Told you were going to regret your previous remarks."

As she was doing this, Talia fired an arrow, which went straight for Samantha. But Oliver threw a dart, and it then knocked the arrow off course.

"Sister!" Nyssa cried out, as she, Malcolm, and Bobbi came out of the tree line. The former two had their bows out, while Bobbi twirled her Staves in her hands.

Clint meanwhile, stood in the tree he was position in. He was concealed, and one knew where he was at. That gave him the advantage, as well as having a clear view of everyone, and they tried anything, then they'll get an arrow.

Everyone had their weapons trained at Talia. And a second later, knowing she was defeated for now, she threw a smoke bomb to the ground, and she vanished without a trace. And everyone found themselves the only ones there.


End file.
